After Darkseid: Revised
by Valkyriex
Summary: During the fight with Darkseid, a hero never before seen emerges...
1. A Hero Emerges

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Smallville, or DC contained herein. The only thing I claim rights to is the plot of the story.

Prologue

People watched with rapt attention as Green Arrow was taken down by Darkseid. The rest of the Justice League had their hands full with keeping the crowds back from the fight, alongside the military. A beautiful, blonde-haired woman was being held back by J'onn Jones.

"Chloe, there's nothing that we can do for him…" J'onn said softly.

"Someone can do something to help…!" she cried out.

Everyone knew that the reporter and Green Arrow were like family and knew to NEVER use her against him. The last person who did was still in the hospital, three years later. Suddenly, Darkseid was thrown backwards by a gust of wind, kicking up dust. When the dust cleared, a strange young man was helping Green Arrow to stand.

The stranger had windblown black hair and smoldering baby blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, a pair of black cargo pants, a black duster, and a black tee-shirt with a strange symbol on the chest, in the shape of an "S". Chloe ran past him and embraced Green Lantern tightly.

"Who did that?" Darkseid roared.

The stranger appeared in front of Darkseid and drove him into the ground by punching his head. Darkseid's head was driven halfway through the concrete. After Darkseid got up, the two started trading blows as everyone was shocked that someone could go toe-to-toe with the "World Destroyer." Soon, the stranger drove Dardseid into the ground again. Everyone listened with rapt attention as the stranger started talking as he picked up Darkseid by his throat and slammed him into a wall.

"That man won't quit as long as he can still draw a breath. None of them will. Me…I've got a different problem," the stranger said.

He send Darkseid through the wall with a short series of punches.

"I feel like I'm on a world made of cardboard. Always taking constant care not to break something…to break someone. Never allowing myself to lose control, even for a moment, or someone could die…" the stranger said, shocking everyone.

'He was holding back?' everyone thought, shocked.

Darkseid got up and threw a punch at the stranger that was blocked and countered, sending Darkseid backwards some more.

"But, you can take it can't you big man. What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose. And show you just how powerful I _really_ am…" the stranger said.

The stranger shot off at Darkseid, and threw a punch that connected with his face. It created a powerful shockwave that sent Darkseid through several buildings. The stranger appeared out of nowhere in Darkseid's path and gave him a double hammer fist that sent Darkseid halfway into the pavement, creating a small crater. The stranger floated down until he simply hovered a foot off the ground.

"Had enough?" the stranger asked.

"Not…quite…yet…" Darkseid growled, getting up.

The stranger shot at Darkseid and gave him a powerful uppercut while he held onto his armor. Darkseid's head snapped back. If he was a human, his neck would've snapped, or his head would've popped off.

"I have made a promise that I would only kill one time. It is time to end your darkness, Darkseid," the stranger said.

"Nothing can kill me!" Darkseid roared.

"Are you so sure about that?" the stranger challenged, eyebrow raising.

"No…you can't!" Darkseid roared.

"You wish to destroy the only home that has the last of my family. I will do what I must to protect the Earth," the stranger said, shocking everyone.

Darkseid roared and tried to pry the stranger off of him. The stranger lifted off the ground and looked at the humans.

"I will return after I have destroyed Darkseid and you may try me as you wish for murder," he said, shooting up.

Everyone was shocked at him again. A few hours later, the stranger landed in the middle of the crater and held his arms out, wrists exposed.

"Stranger…You have saved the Earth from destruction. I believe that your actions were justified…" Mayor Pete Ross started.

"Even if my actions were justified, I have broken the law and must be tried accordingly," the stranger said.

"You don't understand: there is nobody on this Earth that will prosecute the Savior of Earth," Mayor Ross said.

"Very well. I still must be punished, though. If you wish, I will use my abilities to assist in the clean-up and rebuilding," the stranger said.

"If there is no convincing you…As punishment for murdering the 'World Destroyer,' I have sentenced you to Community Service by assisting in the clean-up and rebuilding of Metropolis," Mayor Ross said.

"I will do all in my power to assist in the clean-up and restoration of Metropolis," the stranger said, turning away.

"What's your name, stranger?" Chloe asked.

"Kal-El, the Last Son of Krypton," he said, flying off.


	2. Kal El's Origins

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Smallville, or DC contained herein. The only thing I claim rights to is the plot of the story.

Chapter One

_18 years previous…_

"Jor-El! What is the meaning of this?" a Kryptonian Elder demanded.

"As I have said, many times: Krypton is in the process of exploding. It is only a matter of days before Krypton is no more," Jor-El warned.

"Preposterous! Brainiac has rejected your notion of apocalypse for Krypton…" the Elder sneered.

"I would rather not discuss Brainiac right now…Father," Jor-El sighed.

He stepped around his father and smiled. Lara came out of their son's bedroom holding a sleeping Kal-El.

"Lara, it is time…" Jor-El started.

"I know, my love…" Lara continued.

"What's this about, Lara?" Sulvan demanded.

"Sulvan, if you love your grandson and care one whit about his future, you'll kindly shut up!" Jor-El growled.

He followed Lara into the basement, where a pod was open and waiting. Lara put Kal-El into the pod and stepped back to Jor-El's side. Jor-El executed the program to take Kal-El to Earth. Right as the ship started to ascend, the earthquakes loosened a large chunk of the ceiling. It fell and destroyed the crystal console right as Kal-El's ship shot off into space. Jor-El fell to his knees in shock and horror.

"Jor-El? What just happened?" Sulvan asked.

"The crystal that executed the program was only 90% completed in downloading the coordinates for Kal-El's trip to Earth. Because of that, I have no idea where he is going to end up landing," Jor-El admitted.

Lara joined him on the floor and the couple held each other in the last moments before Krypton's destruction. Several days later, on an unknown planet with a yellow sun, a group of green humanoids came upon the crashed ship. (Think of the look of Martian Manhunter's natural look in the "Justice League" cartoon)

"What is it?" one of the younger ones asked.

"It is of Kryptonian design," a female said.

"Did their planet explode due to…" a male asked.

"Yes. Thankfully, _he_ hasn't discovered our planet," another male said.

"Silence. The child awakens," the female said.

The small group stayed silent as the last survivor of Krypton awoke to see the group looking at him calmly. He looked around, before settling on the female. He held his arms up towards her and giggled. The female picked him up and Kryptonian symbols flashed from inside the pod. The elderly male looked at them and sighed.

"It seems that he is one of the last surviving member of Krypton. Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara-El, you will be welcomed on Tranoraan with opened arms. You wish to be his mother, Resgram?" the elder asked.

"Yes, father," the female said softly.

She was looking at the child lovingly.

"Let us depart, Arkil. Our son is in need of rest," Resgram said.

The couple, followed by the younger brother of Arkil, Ruax, and her father, Raxaus, all left for their home.

_Two years ago… _

"Kal-El. It is time for you to finally go off on your own and make your own destiny in the universe. Remember this: you will always be welcome here," Resgram said, tears falling.

"Everything will be all right, mother," Kal-El said, embracing her.

"Kal-El! We have located _him_! He is on Earth!…But, he's inactive at the moment…" a messenger said.

"Then Earth is where I must go," Kal-El said.

"Then, you will need this…" Raxaus said, walking up.

He was holding a sealed container.

"Arkil and I have been working on this for a year. It will allow you to blend in with the peoples of the Earth, but still allow your Kryptonian heritage to show as well. It is made from an indestructible material that was created for just this occasion. There are several sets for you, so that you don't have to wear the same one every day," Raxaus said.

Kal-El took the clothes, hugged his family, and turned to the awaiting spacecraft.

"I will always remember this planet and will always call it home. I will miss all of you," he said, not looking back.

Behind his family were several hundred more humanoids, all there to see him off. Kal-El got into his spacecraft and input the coordinates for Earth. A month later, Kal-El landed in an cold area of the planet, at its southern pole. He exited the ship, not affected by the extremely low temperature, and changed into his new outfit. (Imagine The Blur's black outfit) He closed his eyes and smiled softly as the sun rose and filled him with warmth and power.


	3. Meeting an Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Smallville, or DC contained herein. The only thing I claim rights to is the plot of the story.

Chapter Two

_Two months after his landing from Tranoraan… _

At the top of a church in downtown Metropolis, Kal-El stood on a gargoyle and simply watched the streets below, his telescopic vision scanning the area nearby, while his enhanced hearing scanned the areas outside of his visual scanning range. His head snapped to the right as he heard someone shouting for help. He jumped off the building and flew towards the voice.

At the back of an alleyway in Metropolis, a beautiful young woman with pixie-like blonde hair looked around the area, trying to find an escape route with her innocent blue-green eyes. Her white blouse was ripped partially open, while her black dress slacks were still intact. Ever since she came back to Metropolis for her job with the Daily Planet, Murpy's Law seemed to have it in for her. Now, she was faced with the threat of more than just theft of her belongings: the theft of her innocence. All of her thoughts were broken when the leader stepped forward.

"Lookie here, boys. It looks like we're going to have a fun night," he leered.

"Please don't…" she started, tears falling.

"That's right, sweet thing…struggle all you want. I love 'em feisty and wriggling as I break them…in more ways than one," a burly man sneered.

As the drunken, perverted men descended on the scared teen, Kal-El floated above the area, his arms crossed over his chest. The powerful teen descended on the group and landed in-between the young woman and the men, a bored look on his face.

"I believe that the young woman doesn't want to leave with you," he growled.

"Out of the way, freak!" a thug said.

"That's not very nice…" Kal-El said.

"Get him and make him die slowly!" the leader ordered.

Kal-El's face changed from bored to fierce in an instant. He suddenly disappeared, causing everyone to look around for him. A pained gasp made everyone turn to see the leader being held up off the ground by his neck.

"I should break you in half for trying to take a human's innocence," he growled.

"Wait!" the young woman shouted.

He turned towards her and his eyes softened for some reason as she put her hand on his arm. She looked at him with relieved, but scared eyes.

"Please don't…" she started.

"Very well…" he said, lowering the leader.

The leader scrambled away to his thugs and was helped up. Kal-El turned to leave.

"Please don't go…" she whispered.

"I saw the look in your eyes," he said, not turning around.

They noticed that the mobsters ran away, but didn't pay any attention to it.

"You think that I'm a freak, too," he said sadly.

"I don't!" she exclaimed.

"Then, why did I see fear in your eyes?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"I was scared that you were going to kill him. You saved my life. I could _never_ be scared of you," she said softly, looking at the ground.

He turned around to see tears falling from her eyes. He lifted her chin to see tears falling from her worried eyes. He took her face in his hands and thumbed away her tears.

"Please do not cry for me…" he said softly.

She embraced him tightly and looked up at him warmly. He looked down at her softly, a small smile on his face. She blushed, but continued to stare at him.

"Can I take you home?" he asked softly.

She gasped and backed up slowly. He looked at her, confused.

"What is it?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She noticed the sincerity in his voice and relaxed.

"I thought that you wanted to…" she started, looking down.

It took a few seconds before he understood what she said. He pulled her into a soft embrace, where she sighed and relaxed.

"I would _never_ do something that you weren't ready for, or didn't want to do," he promised.

She nodded as she just let him hold her.

"Besides, I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would be offended that I did that…" he started.

"I don't have one," she whispered.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"Every time I've tried to have a relationship, it always ends when they try to get into my pants quickly so that they can brag about bedding me," she cried.

He held her a little more firmly and laid his chin on her head.

"I would never do that to you," he whispered to her.

He lifted her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to be your…boyfriend and protector," he said, shocking her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded fiercely into his chest.

"Now will you allow me to escort you home?" he teased.

She blushed and nodded. He pulled away from her and held out his arm for her. She slipped her arm into his and the new couple walked to the apartment she shared with her dad.

"Chloe!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a fierce, but loving, embrace.

"I'm fine, dad. I've got Kal to thank for saving me and my innocence," she said.

"Kal?" he asked.

She turned to the door to see Kal simply waiting to be allowed in.

"Dad, this is Kal, my new boyfriend and protector. Kal, this is my dad, Gabe Sullivan," Chloe introduced.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir," Kal said, bowing slightly.

"None of that 'sir' nonsense. You saved my little girl. I think that you've earned the right to call me Gabe," he teased.

Chloe pulled Kal into the apartment, where the trio went to the living room. Chloe convinced Kal to tell her dad about himself, including where he came from. Afterwards, all he said was that he had the abilities to protect his little girl, causing the couple to smile in relief. Over the summer, Kal stayed with the Sullivans, but in his own room. Gabe knew that he could trust the two, but he wanted to be sure. A few days later, Chloe introduced Kal to her "brother", billionaire Oliver Queen.

"Chloe told me what happened. Thank you, Kal," he said.

"It was no problem. I'm glad that I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met an angel," Kal said, causing Chloe to blush.

"Just so you know: Chloe is like a sister to me. If you do anything to hurt her…" Oliver started.

"I would _never_ do anything to _intentionally_ hurt her. That is the best that I can give you," Kal said.

"That's all that I ask for," Oliver said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but had a big grin on her face, as she embraced Kal from his right side. He held her close by her shoulders. Kal looked into her eyes, suddenly serious.

"What?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"Can Oliver be trusted to know…?" he started.

Chloe simply nodded once. Oliver was confused. Kal told Oliver about his origins.

"Well, since you helped my little sister, I'll help you to get acclimated to Earth. Only the three of us will know of your _true_ origins. But, where to have you stay while you're here…" Oliver said, trailing off.

"I've got an idea," Chloe said softly.

The two looked at her.

"The Kents," she suggested.

Oliver thought for a moment, before smiling at her proudly.

"Who are the Kents?" Kal asked.

"They are the sweetest, most loving two people you'll ever meet. Their adopted daughter, Kara…" Chloe started.

"Kara is here?" Kal asked.

"You know her?" Chloe asked, starting to sound hurt.

"Of course I do…she's my cousin," he said, shocking the other two.


	4. Finding a Family

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Smallville, or DC contained herein. The only thing I claim rights to is the plot of the story.

Chapter Three

"Cousin?" Chloe asked, shocked.

"She's my father's brother's daughter. She was sent to Earth the same time that I was supposed to," Kal said.

"You mean that you were supposed to come to Earth when you were a baby?" Chloe asked.

"When Krypton exploded, the shockwave knocked me off course. I landed on a planet with a peaceful race of beings that taught me to cherish all life and give everyone second chances," Kal said, smiling softly in remembrance.

"You loved someone there, didn't you?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yes. She was my mother and sisters," Kal said.

He looked at Chloe as she sighed in relief. After a few seconds, his eyes lit up in understanding. He kissed her lovingly, shocking her. He pulled back and embraced her softly.

"You're the first person, alien or not, that I have had romantic relations with," he said softly into her ear.

She shivered and leaned into him. Oliver cleared his throat and the couple looked to see that he had an amused smirk on his face. Chloe huffed playfully and swatted her "brother" on the shoulder. Suddenly, Kal started looking towards the Daily Planet, listening to something that only he could hear.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, worried.

"There is a hostage situation at a bank near the Daily Planet," he said.

"How…?" Oliver asked.

"We'll explain later. Just go, Kal," Chloe said.

"Are you sure…?" Kal asked.

"Go!" she exclaimed, pushing him softly.

"I'll be back soon," Kal whispered, kissing her softly.

He disappeared out the window and shot towards the bank. He stopped above and surveyed the area.

"Anyone comes in and we start killing hostages!" a robber shouted.

Kal paused as he floated down to right above the police. He ignored the stares and whispers about him as he concentrated on the inside of the building. He calculated the best course of action in only a few seconds, before landing in-between the police and the bank.

"What…?" a female officer started.

Everything around Kal suddenly slowed down to almost stopping. He shot into the bank and took everything in quickly. He pushed the robbers away from the hostages and vault, before time restarted. The hostages gasped as the robbers suddenly flew through the front doors of the bank. Kal shot out of the bank and towards Oliver's. He reached the suite and landed in the living room, where Chloe and Oliver were waiting. Chloe had a wide, proud grin, while Oliver had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Good job, Blur," he teased.

"Blur?" Kal asked.

"When you saved those people, the news captured you from floating above the police to disappearing after throwing those robbers though the front doors," Chloe explained.

"They call me the Green Arrow," Oliver said.

"Why?" Kal asked.

"I wear a green hooded tunic and use a bow and arrows to fight with," Oliver said.

"We need to create a group for people like you," Chloe said suddenly.

"People like us?" Oliver asked, slightly hurt.

"People who save others without asking for anything in return," she said seriously.

The two young men looked at one another and smirked.

"What would we ever do without you, little sister?" Oliver asked.

"Fall apart and never be able to pick yourselves up?" Chloe snarked.

Kal shook his head, amused, as he pulled her into a loving embrace.

"And that's one of the many things that made me fall in love with you, Sparky," Kal said, shocking the other two.

"Love…?" Chloe stuttered.

"Yes, Chloe Sullivan. I know that we've only been together for a short time, but I can't see myself being with anyone, but you. I don't know if you feel the same way…" Kal started.

He was pulled into a fierce kiss and embrace by his girlfriend. They were interrupted by an amused fake cough. The broke apart and turned to see Oliver smiling at them knowingly.

"Yes, I agree with you, Chloe. But, how are we going to find these other people?" Oliver asked.

"We'll just have to keep a lookout for them," Chloe said, leaning into Kal.

She turned to Kal.

"I think that it's time for you to meet your cousin, Mr. Kent," she said, smiling.

Kal looked at her, confused.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you'll become part of the Kent family once they learn who you are. Oliver, could you…?" Chloe asked, turning to him.

"Of course, Chloe. Kal's new identity will be ready by the time you reach Smallville. I'll also keep a lookout for others that exhibit special traits and abilities to help in our…new group…we really need to think of a name for it…" Oliver said.

"We'll all do that and keep a lookout for others. Right now, we need to head to the Kent Farm," Chloe said.

The couple went to her car and she drove them from Metropolis to outside Smallville. They pulled into the driveway of a nice-looking farm. In front of the barn, a beautiful blonde girl, around their age, was helping an older blonde man with the farming. A pretty redheaded woman was taking some kind of pale yellow liquid out to them. She noticed the couple getting out of the car.

"Chloe! It's so nice to see you!" she said louder than normal.

"You don't have to hide Kara's secret anymore, Mrs. Kent. I know all about her," Chloe said, shocking the trio.

"How…" Karen whispered, scared.

"He told me," Chloe said, pointing to Kal.

"How do you know about Kara?" Mr. Kent asked lowly.

"Because…" Kal started.

He supersped to stand behind the Kents.

"Your daughter isn't the only one with gifts," he said.

The trio whipped around, shocked.

"How…?" Kara whispered, shocked.

"Maybe we should take this conversation inside?" Chloe suggested.

"Yes, of course," Mrs. Kent said.

The group walked into the living room and sat down. Chloe sat in Kal's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent, Kara…I'd like for you to meet Kal-El, Kara's cousin," Chloe said, shocking the trio again.

"Cousin…?" Kara whispered.

"When our planet, Krypton, exploded due to a civil war, the two of us were sent on a parallel path to Earth. I was only a few minutes behind you. Because of my proximity to the planet when it exploded, I was sent to another planet and raised to master the gifts I have," Kal explained.

"Your planet exploded?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Kent. Kara and I are all that's left of Krypton," Kal said sadly.


	5. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters of Smallville, or DC contained herein. The only thing I claim rights to is the plot of the story.

Chapter Four

"What happens now?" Kara asked.

"Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent. Kal and I talked and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind him living here with you," Chloe said.

"Of course you can live here!" Mrs. Kent exclaimed.

Mr. Kent nodded.

"Just call us Aunt Martha and Uncle Jonathan," Martha said.

"Thank you," Kal said sincerely.

"You're family," Jonathan said.

"Some extra help on the farm would be nice, though," Kara joked.

"I'll do whatever I can to help around here," Kal said.

"That would be nice," Martha said, embracing Jonathan.

"So, Kara, what all _can_ you do?" Kal asked.

"I have super strength, super speed, I'm practically invulnerable, and I can see through things. The only thing that seems to affect me is meteor rocks," she said.

"Pieces of our home planet that is deadly to us. It is also deadly to humans, if they're exposed to it constantly for at least 20 Earth years," Kal explained.

"What abilities do you have, Kal?" Martha asked.

"I have the same that Kara has, but I also have: heat, microscopic and telescopic vision, super breath, ice breath, ability to hold my breath for extended periods of time, even in the vacuum of space, super hearing, Solar Energy absorption, super stamina and dexterity, enhanced healing and memory capabilities," Kal explained.

"Wow…" Kara said, shocked.

"And one other ability…" Kal started.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

Kal stood up and placed Chloe on the couch. He slowly started to lift up. Once he was on the tips of his toes, he kept rising. Everyone was shocked, including Chloe.

"The power to fly," he whispered.

"Okay…wait a minute…'Solar Energy Absorption'? What does that mean?" Chloe asked.

Kal lowered himself back down and sat on the couch. He didn't pull Chloe back into his lap. When she noticed this, a hurt look came over her face.

"Kal…?" she asked, hurt.

He looked over at her with a guarded and lost look on his face.

"If you don't want to be with me because of what I am…" he started.

She gasped in realization and flung herself at him. She kissed him passionately and lovingly in front of the Kents.

"I don't care if you have these gifts, or not. I fell in love with the gorgeous young man who saved me from…" she started.

He pulled her into a loving, but gentle, embrace.

"That will never happen to you again," he promised.

After a few minutes, Chloe asked him about his SEA.

"Think of it like this: Kryptonian bodies, under a Yellow Sun, are like your…batteries. The radiation of your sun supercharges the cells and it allows us to use our abilities," Kal explained.

"Well, we've never really known, or understood, how Kara got her abilities. But, it didn't make us not help her to master what abilities she's already got," Jonathan said.

"So, what you're saying is we're like Duracell batteries?" Kara asked.

"That's one way to look at it, I guess…" Kal said.

"Duracell is a common brand of batteries," Chloe explained.

"Ah, okay," Kal said, nodding.

"What about school?" Chloe asked, worried.

"School?" Kal asked.

"Are you going to go to school?" she asked, looking at him.

Kal turned to the Kents.

"You probably don't have any transcripts…" Martha started.

"Actually…" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Oliver walking in.

"Ollie!" Kara said, blushing.

"Oliver. Please come in," Martha said.

Oliver walked in, a thick folder in his hand.

"I've got everything that you'll need to 'blend in'," Oliver said.

He handed the folder to Jonathan, who flipped through it.

"How…?" Martha asked, looking over Jonathan's shoulder.

"I figure, since Kara has such a good memory and above average grades, Kal should have the same ability," Oliver said.

Kal nodded in understanding as Chloe leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What if someone calls about the validity of these?" Jonathan asked.

"Let's just say that I have a very good team to handle things like this," Oliver said.

"Thank you for doing this, Oliver," Martha said, sincerely.

"Anything to help my girlfriend's family," Oliver said seriously.

Kara blushed and turned her head shyly.

"Oliver, remember what you told me about Chloe? The same applies to Kara," Kal said.

Oliver paled and nodded, knowing that Kal could back up his warning.


	6. Restart

I'm about to restart this story, but with some re-vamping…any thoughts on what I should do would be helpful…

Also, I'm taking votes as to who the pairing for the main character will be…

Will start working on it at the beginning of the new year…


End file.
